


FLESH

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO, Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	FLESH

【flesh】By: CHIO

 

yd黑洞受，纯肉重口味高h雷文

 

序

 

   祁染轩从很久以前就知道，自己跟别人不一样。在老师和同学面前他有着令人羡慕的脸，成绩，家世，有着令人嫉妒的一切一切，但是只有他自己知道，他是一只下贱的狗，一个渴望被男人压在身下，狠狠疼爱的母畜。

每周五的晚上，祁染轩总会去到本市最大的甜品店，而甜品店的背后，真正做的，是满足人的欲望。

祁染轩走到甜品店的深处，轻车熟路的躺在了为他专门放置的躺椅上，吃着特制的蛋糕，耳边响起来他所熟悉的声音

【既然来了~那就开始选择吧~今晚~要选择什么方式，让你高潮到昏厥又快乐的醒来呢？我很期待，想必，你也一样~我可爱的狗狗~】

 

 

………1………

 

[叮~进入选定章节，已到达指定场所，任务开启]

祁染轩被几只无形的手脱掉衣服，两只手被拉到身后带上手铐，紧接着又被强行戴上项圈和眼罩。

一个粗热的物体对着祁染轩已经开始发软的腰上下摩擦，粗热物流出的液体一点一点蹭到了他的尾骨上，滑入股间

……好想……要这个东西……插进去……

“……啊……！！好…好痛……肉棒…太大了…”祁染轩的身体，却早就违背了他的意识，自顾自的往后面那个硅胶肉棒扭着，没等祁染轩适应，“没我命令，不许射，被我发现你偷偷射，我就把你那根绑起来，以后都不用射了。听懂了吗？”那根假肉棒开始猛烈的撞击着他的前列腺

“懂……啊啊…懂了呜呜…不要……呃啊……慢点……！慢…慢…啊……！！不要……呃啊…太快了……啊……”

过度的快感使祁染轩开始挣扎，手腕被手铐勒出红色的痕迹，口水来不及吞咽滴落在地上，眼罩下琥珀色的眼睛因为快感早已不自觉向后翻，唯一没变化的，就是为了索取快感而没有停顿过的腰。

“要射…要射了……！啊阿阿……！求你…让我射……呃啊…不行……我要射……”祁染轩身后的男人动作顿了顿，用极其缓慢的速度抽出了假阳具，然后用阴茎环锁住了祁染轩的肉棒“夜还很长，我帮你控制一下”祁染轩身后的男人，凑到祁染轩的耳朵旁边，坏笑着，咬了咬他的耳垂，“让我射…求求您……啊……呃啊…好难受…好难受……！！求您……让我射一次……”男人并不理会祁染轩的话，一边挑选着马上要给他使用的道具，[这个木马不错……上面这个阳具太小了…]

祁染轩跪趴在地上，身体本能的用自己的小肉棒操弄着地毯，地毯绒毛刺激着尿道口，前列腺液让原本松软的地毯慢慢的粘成一小块，后穴的瘙痒空虚，和想射射不出来的感觉，让祁染轩的大脑有些缺氧，生理泪水浸湿了眼罩，“喂，你这只贱狗，在干什么？嗯？”男人的视线转回到祁染轩身上，“不听话是吗？很好。”男人扯掉了祁染轩的眼罩，取下了手铐，把祁染轩拖到了木马前，“怎么样？这个木马很大吧？”

[大……好大的肉棒……我要大肉棒操我……]

“主人允许你现在坐上去，让你的大肉棒爸爸操烂你这只狗狗”

[我……一定……一定会被操烂的……]

祁染轩爬了上去，抬起屁股，将那个比他小臂长，接近大腿粗的肉棒吞了进去，男人按了一个开关，马背上巨大的肉棒开始疯狂的转动，抽插，马身开始大幅度摇晃，完全离开地面的祁染轩只能抱着马脖子，支撑住自己

“好爽……啊……好深……太深了太……不行--啊啊啊！最里面……！呃阿阿…操到了操到……最里面了……”

祁染轩适应着，让身下的肉棒更狠更用力的操弄着自己的后穴，“要坏掉了……！！肚子……肚子要…要被捅破了……！呜呜……”粗大的肉棒涨满了祁染轩的肠壁，自己硬挺的小兄弟随着自己的动作拍打着自己的小腹“高潮了啊啊啊……！！要……射……啊！！！”

前面被束缚着导致祁染轩没法射出精液，干性高潮让祁染轩有点失神，但是巨大的肉棒没有丝毫要停的意向，用力的抽插让每次抽出的肉棒带出媚肉然后又被狠狠的重新插回去，木马因为祁染轩的动作，摇晃的更加厉害。

[后穴……要麻掉了……屁股要坏掉了……鸡巴好想射……]

巨大的肉棒在祁染轩高潮过后丝毫没有停顿地猛烈抽插，快感的侵袭，不能发射的欲望……祁染轩彻底哭了出来。

“狗狗，选1，还是2？”意识朦胧的祁染轩看向男人，“……啊……太深……啊……要……2……呜呜呜……”男人拿出鳄鱼夹，夹到了祁染轩早已凸起的乳头上，“嘶…主人……好…痛……下面……太快呃啊……！！”胸部的刺激让祁染轩一阵颤抖，男人玩弄着祁染轩的阴茎，解开了阴茎环，用力的扯掉了祁染轩胸部上的鳄鱼夹

“允许你，射吧。”

乳白色的液体不受控制的喷涌而出，过度的疼痛和快感导致祁染轩大腿到腰身都不停抽搐，乳头被架子刮破皮冒着细小的血珠，尿道口兴奋的微微张开确早已射不出任何东西。

男人关闭了木马的全部开关，巨大的肉棒缩回马背里，失去支撑点的祁染轩最终跌入了男人的怀里，男人把祁染轩抱到道具椅上，绑好手脚，点燃了低温蜡烛。

祁染轩看着跳动的火苗，兴奋止不住颤抖，口水滴在红肿的乳头上，又是一阵颤抖。

“给你选择，滴在哪里？”

“乳……乳头上……”祁染轩扭过头，挺起自己的胸，刚被蹂躏过的乳头因为充血而显得殷红。

融化的蜡烛滴落在祁染轩敏感的皮肤上，乳头的感受由烫和疼变成直充脑门的快感

“啊……呜……好烫…好舒服……！！还要……我还要……！”祁染轩被快感冲击到直接哭了出来，男人拿着蜡烛的手慢慢往下滑动，胸部，腹部到阴茎，男人的手停留在了阴茎的位置，用跳动的火苗围绕着顶端，“不行！！啊啊啊––！！好烫呃啊！！！主人……饶了我……呜呜呜……啊……呜呜不行了……狗狗要坏掉了……”祁染轩害怕地收缩着后穴，突然间，顶端的小口射出了黄色的透明液体，“咳……呜……主人……对……对不起……我……啊啊！！！！”男人腾出一只手，用力的握住了祁染轩的肉棒。

“你这只狗是听不懂话是吗？还随地大小便是吗？很好。”男人吹灭了蜡烛，拿出一个黑色的盒子，和一罐透明膏状物。“主人……不……求您不要这个……求求您……我错了……求您不要这个……”祁染轩的声音开始有些颤抖，身体害怕地开始微微抽搐，唯独原本瘫软下去的阴茎有了抬头的迹象。

“你可真是个变态啊。明明怕的要死，身体在兴奋什么呢？”

男人拿出一个针管，抽满了一管膏状物，从祁染轩的尿道口全部注射进去，然后打开黑色的盒子，拿出了一根细小的，串珠状的尿道按摩棒，慢慢插进了祁染轩的尿道里面，按摩棒的最里面顶着膀胱口，

祁染轩紧咬着下唇，男人开始转动尿道按摩棒，轻轻抽插着，“太……太激烈了……不行……求您……抽出去吧……”男人抬头看了眼祁染轩，笑了笑

“好啊。”

男人站起来，用力的抽了出来，祁染轩的瞳孔瞬间放大“啊啊啊啊啊啊…………！！！！！”精液瞬间射了出来，全身抖动的如同刚捞上岸的鱼，“射不出来了……呜呜呜呜呜……还要……还要射……停不下来……呃啊……救命……主人救…救我……”祁染轩哭的视线有些模糊，晕了过去……

“体力还是不行啊……这才多久……看来要增加锻炼了……”男人笑了笑，用手指抹掉了祁染轩眼角的泪珠，然后解开束缚者他的东西，抱去清洗……

祁染轩在彻底失去意识之前，听到大脑里面传来一句话

[新章节解锁成功，请注意发布时间。]


End file.
